Resisting You
by Dirty Little Secret -x0x
Summary: Chad hates Sonny Munroe, the new cast member of 'So Random'. She looks not as good-looking as most people and isn't falling all over him. What happens when Tawni gives Sonny a makeover that causes everyone to turn heads? Channy. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So at the moment my latest obsession is SWAC. So decided I wanted to make a story with one of my favorite couples: Sonny/Chad. This chapter is short because this is just a prologue so it'll get longer as we go. ****Review ****please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance no matter how much I want Sonny and Chad to get together already if I did own it. **

Chad's P.O.V

The horrid, green thing was all over me. I looked at my hands terrified. What was it? It seemed like a gooey substance.

I let out a loud shriek which I'm pretty sure everyone heard.

The _So Random!_ cast looked at me frightened and I pointed to the only possible person who can do this to me. Sonny Munroe.

I knew she was trouble from the moment I set eyes on her two weeks ago.

She was wearing a yellow plaid shirt on top of a blue tank top with her glasses perched atop her nose. Her hair was in a messy bun like it always was for the past two weeks. She never changed her hairstyle and she never wore makeup.

She would always make everyday torture for me, just like today. Today, she walked into the cafeteria to grab some lunch. You might've thought that was completely harmless at first… me too.

Tawni and Zora soon came in afterwards to sit next to Sonny. That's when Nico and Grady appeared. They were both carrying separate containers holding something. They both also looked suspicious. Sonny then got up to throw her garbage away but of course Sonny being herself had to slip on something causing her fists to throw the containers Nico and Grady had in their hands, up into the air, and onto - you guessed it- me, Chad Dylan Cooper.

The covers of the containers were flimsy and easily broke for the latch while the green liquid splashed all over me.

The Mackenzie Falls cast gasped while I stood up. Sonny grabbed a bunch of napkins and tried to get the substance off of me but it just wouldn't work.

After screaming and pointing at Sonny I yelled, "I want her out of here!"

She ran out of the cafeteria with Zora and Tawni behind her. Before she left, I saw the wetness that surrounded her eyes and for the first time in two weeks realized the countless times I had made Sonny Munroe cry.

You would say I'm being mean but I'm only saving Sonny from reality. Reality was going to be much harder.

Sonny and Nico soon came up to me and grabbed me by the shirt getting the green slime on their hands. They obviously didn't care. They shoved me against the wall and I chuckled. They thought they were so tough. I had a bodyguard that weighed even more than the weight of theirs combined.

"You listen to me, Chad Dylan Cooper. You listen good. Sonny has never done anything to you. She has only been a cast member for your rival TV show. She has been nothing but nice to you and all you do is throw her an insult. You make her cry one more time and we swear we'll-" Nico said before I grabbed my phone.

"I think you guys are making the wrong mistake. Put me down or else I'll call Marshall and tell him about the little situation we have going on here," I threatened, "and let's face it. Marshall loves me. Would you like to endanger your jobs?"

Nico and Grady finally put me down.

"But the next time, I swear," Grady started.

I pulled my phone out again menacingly and they both turned their heads and walked away.

This was the reality I'm talking about.

If anything, I was protecting Sonny.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Again, I am upset about my lack of updates. I'm trying to get settled at school, in a new grade and my grades haven't been that good. So I haven't had much time to work on fan fics. I also have a great idea for a SWAC one-shot but I at least want to get in the third chapter before I start it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance no matter how much I want Sonny and Chad to get together already. **

I felt really bad for what I did to Chad. I deserved everything he said.

If I wasn't so clumsy all the time, maybe someone from Mackenzie Falls would actually talk to me. Or perhaps, maybe if I didn't even look like this.

Tawni claims I have a figure, but I beg to differ. Zora agreed with her, saying I shouldn't be wearing baggy sweatshirts and jeans all the time. They weren't that bad looking. Plus, they were comfortable.

I was currently sitting in the dressing room. A pillow was sitting on my lap and embraced by my arms. It was pretty damp considering the amount of tears there was splattered across it.

My phone moo'd and I stopped thinking to reach across the table to get my phone. "Hello?"

"Sonny, hey. How are ya feeling?" Tawni answered.

"Just fine," I lied.

"Right," She puffed unconvinced, "anyway, I was wondering where you were."

My eyes widened in horror. She can't come in here yet. The dressing room was a mess, scattered in used tissues and ripped pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper. The couch was messed up because when I was crying, I tended to not be able to stay in one place.

"Sonny?" Tawni called out, breaking me out of my trance.

"The dressing room, I'm in the dressing room." I admitted.

She hung up without warning. I sighed and put the phone on the desk. Then, I stood up and tried to pick up all the tissues that were on the floor. The door busted open and caught me off guard causing me to fall on the carpeted floor.

See, I told you I was clumsy.

Tawni and Zora were at the door with three big bags in their hands. My face must have look terrified. The bag that Zora was carrying was a bag with the name "Rachel's hair and beauty supplies." Tawni held shopping bags that read "Macy's" and "Kohl's."

They must have seen my reaction because Tawni said, "Oh, that's not all the bags. There are some inside these bags and some are still in the car. Murphy's getting it."

I tried to run out but they blocked the doors immediately.

"Sonny, come on! I know how much you've wanted a change. You even said so yourself! We're not saying you aren't pretty, you're gorgeous. But we just wanna change a few things. If you don't like it, you can always go back to how you were," Zora reasoned.

It was tempting, hard to admit it. I mean it was a free makeover. There was nothing to lose. If I didn't like it, I can go back.

So I agreed. Tawni complied happily, sat me on a chair and turned my face away from the mirrors. She wanted it to be a surprise. Meanwhile, Zora was painting my nails on both my hands and feet and getting my outfits together. After seeing the bottoms, top, dresses, shoes and accessories, I actually liked them. I would never pull them off though. The clothes had a rock star edge to it.

I loved it.

It felt as if I was in a salon. It felt nice.

After they washed my face and cleaned it, Tawni started with my hair. My hair was always in a ponytail or a bun. I never put it down. They hated it.

Tawni then pulled my hair down from the hair tie and let it flow around me. My hair was pretty long. I liked it.

She wanted to cut it.

Tawni Hart said she wanted to cut my hair... and Zora agreed.

Don't you need a license for this?

I pulled away when the scissors were close to my hair. They were caught off guard and I turned to look at them. "This is permanent."

They nodded meaning for me to continue. "And, this means that if I don't like it I can't change it back."

"Oh, relax," Zora interrupted. "Tawni cut my hair before and I came out just fine. Trust me; Tawni knows what she's doing."

I gave in knowing they'll find a way to get me to give in already.

I sat back again as I felt my head feel lighter. The weight of my hair made a big difference compared to now.

From what I can tell, Tawni also cut bangs while Zora curled my hair. The next part was when they started to put makeup on my face.

"You have such nice skin. All you need is some eyeliner, lip gloss, and a bit of foundation and you're done. You blush a lot. You probably won't need that." Tawni complimented.

I smiled at her and immediately blushed. She pointed that out, too.

They took off my glasses and I admitted that I didn't actually need them. They were fashion glasses. I wore them so I could hide behind them. I wore them so that when people looked at me to yell at me or point out something I did wrong, I looked down and hid.

Zora told me to gain confidence. She then continued and broke my glasses into two with a loud stomp. There my glasses lie, on the floor, crushed. What was I going to hide behind now?

I realized I didn't care. I didn't need them.

When they were done with the makeup, they brought me to the couch which was covered with outfits of different kinds. Tawni and Zora picked out their favorite one which happened to be the same outfit.

It was a purple tube dress with a loose black belt at the waist. Over it was a grayish-black vest. High heeled black ankle boots were the shoes and to top it all off the necklace was long and dangly.

I loved it.

They made me change into it. It was pretty comfortable for the most part. The boots were killing me though. Note to self: wear cute, comfy flats instead of heels.

Once I was done changing, they urged me to look into the mirror. I gasped once I looked at my reflection. That... was not me. Oh, but it was. When I moved, it moved the exact same way. I even pinched myself only to find the girl in the mirror do the exact same thing.

They were right. My long hair was horrible in just a bun. I didn't have to hide behind glasses. The new look gave me sense of confidence and dignity.

For once, I was pretty. I felt like a girl. No one could tell me otherwise.

We all agreed on lunch for the next day and that next day the three of us traveled side by side on our way to the cafeteria.

Josh, the mailman from our studio, was the first to comment. He didn't know who I was until Zora said my name. He didn't believe it at first. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them back on. Even by the slight action, I felt awfully offended. I didn't look that bad, did I?

We moved on until Marshall caught up with us and immediately wondered if I was an extra on 'So Random!'

"It's me, Sonny. Remember? The girl from Wisconsin?" I said as if it was obvious. His face showed confusion. He said my name over and over not believing me. Then he walked away. I gave him a weird look as he walked.

By the time we arrived at the cafeteria, I put my head down and headed straight to the line. The first time I looked up, I was met with another pair of brown eyes staring right at me. She smiled and placed a steak on my plate.

...wait, A STEAK?

This is a mistake, I believe.

"So what episode of Mackenzie Falls will you be in? Are you taking over Portlyn's spot? I heard she was gonna get lost in a balloon accident." Brenda, the lunch lady, ranted.

"Actually, I'm -" I started until Tawni cut me off and pushed me aside.

"She's so glad for the steak you provide!" Tawni finished enthusiastically.

We then trotted to out table.

"Whoa, Steak!" Zora screamed. "Let me have some! Give me some!"

I passed her the plate and she cut a piece and ate it, sighing in delight. Tawni did the same thing.

"Hey, Dramatic Falls!" They shouted over to the Mackenzie Falls table. All their heads turned to us at the same time as if they rehearsed it. "You're not the only ones dining fine!"

Then, they lifted the plate and a loud sound of gasps came from the MF table.

Unfortunately, Chad thought this was the perfect time to enter the room. He stopped at the entry and searched the crowd. I thought I saw his eyes linger on me until I looked away.

"Hey, babe. Why don't you come over to the Mack Falls table? This is where the Random's from Chuckle City sit. Totally not worth your time. Are you the new guest on the Falls? Where's your uniform?" He informed with a grin.

I'm sure my face was fired up either from blushing or from fuming. "First off, call me babe one more time and I'll slap that smirk off your face. Second, I just happen to be one of these Random's. And last, I will not nor will I ever wear a Mackenzie Falls uniform!"

He looked into my eyes and realization hit him. He gasped, stood up straight, and screamed, "Sonny?!"

I nodded my head.

My eyes then looked down at the table for fear that he might yell or accuse but instead I heard a loud sound.

On impulse, my eyes looked up in search for the sound. I saw Tawni's hand backing away from Chad's face. Chad' cheek was slightly tilted and a bit red. "That's for messing with Sonny yesterday!" She pointed out with a laugh.

You can tell Chad was furious. "You know what, Sonny? You aren't and never will be pretty anyway."

At first the words stung to me. But I've seen my reflection and honestly, I thought I looked pretty good. If anything, his tastes in girls were bad.

"Go ahead, Chad. Believe what you wanna believe. Just remember that now, I know that I can be pretty inside and out. You only know what it's like to be complimented on the outside. Plus, I think that I'm actually worth more than you. For the first time, you can't believe how someone like me can look like this." I explained smiling at my confidence.

At the moment, he was breathing intensely. Then, he just darted out of the room. Nico and Grady chose the right time to come into the cafeteria or else Chad would probably be against a wall.

They came up to me.

"Hey, you wanna sit together? Maybe go out to see a movie later?" Nico said first.

Grady interrupted. "How about you and me go have some dinner tonight."

They then whispered loudly, "I found her first!"

"Guys, it's me Sonny."

Their banter quickly stopped as their heads faced me. "Sonny?!"

I nodded and they immediately apologized.

Hmm, I learned that I can make Chad angry (although I do that often) by pointing out that I was right, and make Nico and Grady apologize.

Very good day for me.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! REVIEW! You're reviews motivate me so much! That recent SWAC episode almost had me dying, especially when they didn't even kiss! What are your thoughts?

To all my Twilight readers: I'm sorry I haven't been able to get a new chapter out yet!


End file.
